Thankful
by ever6
Summary: Seth handles his Thanksgiving screw up


A/N - Seth needs to choose Summer. So I'm helping him out. A/N P.S. - For all those asking, yes there is a TwoP shoutout in this fic.  
  
~Thankful~  
  
Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday. It always used to be, anyway. Now he figured he would dread the day for the rest of his life and probably hide in his room for the entire 24 hours of it next year.  
  
****  
  
Seth held the phone away from his ear as it was slammed down on the other end. Loudly. He was prepared for it though, since it was the third time in ten minutes that it had happened. Damned caller ID. She wouldn't even talk to him; she just picked up and slammed the receiver down again. He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. How had he screwed this up so badly? Oh yeah, just that little thing where he had acted like a dog in HEAT, like LUKE of all people, that's how. He automatically began an argument in his own defense, after all, no one had ever wanted him before, and it wasn't like he had experience in this sort of thing, and they were both so HOT and coming onto him, and then he hit himself in the head with the phone. No excuses, idiot. You have no excuse for being so greedy and hurting two women who, unbelievably enough, actually liked you enough to kiss you. Seth rolled off the bed onto the floor, and staring at the ceiling, began banging his head in a steady rhythm back into the carpet under him. It hurt more than he guessed it would, being carpet and all.  
  
"Aren't you being a little dramatic, man?"  
  
Seth arched his shoulders up and bent his head back until an upside-down Ryan in the computer chair came into view. "No, Ryan, I am not, not in the least, and you should probably keep the rope and sharp knives away from me for a while, because hitting myself in the head with the phone and beating it against the floor doesn't even come close to the amount of pain I think I deserve in order to feel a little bit better about all of this and reduce some of my guilt. I'm Luke, Ryan. I hate Luke and everything he does and stands for, yet, ironically enough, I am he now. I'm a dog and a sleaze and a cad and a - um - a womanizing player and this is SO not how I thought my introduction into the joys of women would be."  
  
Ryan had to shake his head a little and concentrate like hell to get the full gist of the sheer volume of words Seth had just rapid-fired at him. "Ok, first. There is no rope here and your Dad said he already hid the sharp things from your Mom after he caught her sneaking up on Julie Cooper with unlawful intent."  
  
"Damn. Well, there's always the pool. Is it possible to drown oneself?"  
  
Ryan did an exaggerated eye roll.  
  
Seth grinned. "So mom finally went after Lady Heather, huh? That's been a loooong time coming. Sadly, it doesn't happen very often, but Mom's a blast when she's drunk. You have no idea. We'll have to get her loaded on the next holiday."  
  
Ryan gave a small puzzled smile. "I'm just sorry I missed it. And who the hell's Lady Heather?"  
  
"Dude, CSI?" Ryan shook his head. "Ok, there was this episode on CSI, where Gil has a case involving this kinky S & M bondage-like kind of place. This chick named Lady Heather ran it, and she looked exactly like Julie Cooper. Seriously."  
  
Ryan stared blankly at him for a moment; then a pained expression crossed his face.  
  
Seth nodded. "I know, right? The mental picture is horrifying, but then, when you think about it, it kind of fits."  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No. No. No. Not thinking about it." He looked around desperately, trying to change the subject. "So what were we talking about? Oh yeah. Your phenomenal success with the ladies. You think you're Luke. Ok, you're not Luke. You didn't invite Summer over, did you?"  
  
"Well, no. She just rang the bell and wanted to talk, and then she had me up against the wall and was kissing me, and how could I not let her? That would have been just, extremely rude, plus she's - she's, like Summer. The girl of my dreams. But then I - "  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Uh huh." Ryan shot him a look. Seth rolled over on his stomach because he was getting a headache from looking at Ryan upside down. Or maybe it was from the phone beating. Or the floor banging. Or the receiver slamming. Whatever. His head hurt. "Ok, dude. Got it. Your turn to talk. Advise me, Obi-Wan."  
  
"You showed some poor judgment today, but you're not like Luke. You feel terrible about hurting the girls, not about getting caught. There's a difference."  
  
Seth let out a long breath. "Oh god, I'm so glad. I was ready to sign up for the water polo team and buy a big truck and get drunk a lot and shave my chest and swagger around so everyone knows how cool and sexy I am." Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. "Or not. You know."  
  
"If Summer is the girl of your dreams, why did you even kiss Anna? Or did that happen first?"  
  
"No, it was Summer first. Then Anna met me in the hall and wanted some "alone time" in the pool house but that's where Summer was, so I took her to my room and she apparently thought it meant something, going to my room, so she tried to kiss me but I introduced her to Captain Oats, but then she made it clear that she wanted to kiss me again, and she's so cool and LIKES me so I kissed her. But then I felt bad and made up an excuse to leave. Beans? No, cauliflower."  
  
Ryan gave him the patented "What the hell? Never mind I don't want to know" Look. "Wait a minute. You made out with Summer in the pool house?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about the bed, dude." Ryan raised both eyebrows and cocked his head to the side threateningly. "Kidding! I'm kidding, bro."  
  
"Funny, Seth. So it still sounds to me like you like Summer better."  
  
"Well, I did tell Anna to leave. But Summer left anyway."  
  
"Who were you trying to call?"  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Why don't you try to call Anna and get things straight with her, then try Summer again?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Might as well get this over with." Seth dialed the phone and was surprised when a voice said "hello". "Anna it's Seth don't hang up I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry and I need to talk to you!"  
  
There was a deep sigh on the other end. "What do you want, Seth?"  
  
Seth had absolutely no idea what to say now. So he just started talking. "Anna, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I really like you and you're my friend and I'm sorry I screwed that up by kissing you. Not that I didn't like kissing you, because I did, but I'd rather not kiss you and still have you as a friend instead of kissing you and not having you as a friend. And all mad at me, not because I don't deserve it, oh I SO deserve it, and just so you know, I didn't invite Summer over, she just showed up and I was stupid but Anna I'm really sorry. Really." Seth looked at Ryan questioningly. Ryan nodded at him. Groveling was good. Especially in Seth babble.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"So you're saying you want to be friends. With me. Nothing more. Is that it, Seth?"  
  
"Um. Uh." Seth closed his eyes, hating that he had to say the next words. "Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
There was silence for a moment. "It's not like I didn't sign on to help you with Summer. I know how much you like her. I just thought I was getting somewhere with you." She sounded sad, and Seth felt like a huge ass.  
  
"You are, I mean, you were, but not like....that."  
  
"Ok Seth. You're a huge ass for what you did today but I'm glad you're being honest with me. I'll think about the friends thing." She hung up in his ear. Loudly.  
  
Seth winced and pulled the phone away. "I have such a headache," he mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"How'd that go?" Ryan was standing behind him holding out a glass of water and some pain relievers.  
  
Seth sat up and took the offering from him gratefully. "Thanks, man. I'm closing in on a near-death experience." He swallowed the pills. "It went better than I expected. She actually spoke before she broke my eardrum slamming down the phone."  
  
"So you gonna call Summer?"  
  
"No, she's got caller ID and I know she won't talk to me." Seth made a decision. "I'm going to her house."  
  
Ryan snorted. "What makes you think she'll let you in? Or not shoot you? Maybe you should give her time to cool down. She looks like the violent type."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, and I can handle Summer. I'll think of something. I have to at least try."  
  
Ryan looked at him with a narrowed eye. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"  
  
Seth laughed. "Like what, dude? I could never top the complete and total stupidness of today. I am the master and king of stupid now."  
  
Ryan nodded. "True enough. But no holding up a boom box playing sappy music in front of her house."  
  
"Ha! Once again, ladies and gentlemen, it's humorous Ryan. Give him a hand." Seth rolled his eyes and headed out the door.  
  
"Good luck, man." Ryan called after him. "And call us if you need a ride to the emergency room."  
  
"You're killing me, Ryan. We've got to get you a lounge act of your very own."  
  
****  
  
Seth pulled up in front of Summer's house and parked. He walked across the street and up her driveway, noticing that there were no lights on in the house. When he reached the top of the steps leading to the front door, he could see the flickering light of the TV through a window. Crossing to the other side of the porch, he could see someone in the dim light. It was Summer, huddled on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Seth's heart dropped to his stomach as he thought back on what an awful day she must have had. She'd tried to have Thanksgiving with Marissa, but she'd bailed on her. She'd come to his house, and he'd treated her like dirt. Where had she gone after fleeing his kitchen? Back here to her step-mom that she hated? Or worse yet, had she been alone on Thanksgiving? He put down the box he'd carried from the truck, walked back and knocked on the door.  
  
In a moment a muffled "Who is it?" came from the other side of the door.  
  
He took a deep breath. "It's Seth, Summer. I need to talk to you. Please."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I'm really sorry about today."  
  
"Drop dead, Cohen. But leave first. Don't mess up my porch."  
  
"I'm not leaving. I'm so sorry. You know I'm an idiot and I was stupid and wrong and please open the door so we can talk."  
  
"Go back to your little blonde girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Seth closed his eyes. "Please open the door. I really think we should have a civilized conversation about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Leave."  
  
Seth realized he was getting nowhere. No one was as stubborn as Summer. He'd try something different. "Are you there by yourself? I hate that you spent the day alone. And I'm sorry I ruined your holiday."  
  
There was a short silence. "Leave, Cohen."  
  
"At least come out and yell at me. Or hit me. I feel like such a jerk. You were already having a bad day and I didn't help."  
  
She didn't say anything, but he could hear her crying softly behind the door.  
  
Seth dropped his head, defeated. "All right. I'm leaving. But I brought you something. Make sure you come out and get it off the porch. And and, I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that. If I could take it back, I would." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the steps, stopping at the bottom. She waited a few minutes, then cautiously opened the door, and Seth made his move. He ran up the steps and got to the box just as she did. Grabbing it, he spun around her and went in the house. "This is too heavy for you, so I'm just gonna be a gentleman and help you with it."  
  
Summer stood in stunned silence on the porch for a second, then she stalked through the door after him. "Cohen, get out. Now. I'm not kidding."  
  
Seth walked behind her and closed the front door. "Not gonna happen. You can scream all you want but I'm not leaving until we talk about this. In fact, go ahead and scream. It'll make you feel better."  
  
"You don't know what will make me feel better. You don't know anything about me." Her voice was dull, and it scared Seth. He was expecting a yelling match, or even a fight, not this. She sounded, well, defeated. And probably felt worse. Her eyes were red from crying, and fashion conscious Summer didn't even care that he was seeing her in her old flannel pajamas.  
  
"Sure I do," Seth started softly. "You'd feel better if your dad had been home today. I'll bet he didn't even call you. You'd feel better if Marissa hadn't bailed on you and gone to Chino with Ryan. You'd feel better if your step-mom wasn't an addict. And you'd feel better if I hadn't been such an idiot today, and just invited you in for dinner instead of hiding you in the pool house. I know you don't believe it, but I do care about you. I do." He set the box down on a table by the door, and when he looked up, tears were trickling down her cheeks. He stepped toward her, but she backed away from him. "Am I right? Would those things make you feel better? Summer, did you talk to your dad today? Has Marissa called you?"  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, started shaking, and then launched herself at him. He was expecting it, but she still got several blows in with her little fists before he caught her wrists. She struggled with him and finally he let her go, knowing she needed to release her pain. She pounded on his chest and arms, but it didn't hurt too badly, and when she finally collapsed in tears, he caught her and held her tight against him. He stood there holding her as she sobbed for a long time, stroking her hair, rubbing her back and quietly telling her that everything would be all right. When she finally grew calm, he walked her into the living room and pulled her down on the couch with him. She sat there blankly, exhausted.  
  
Seth covered her with the blanket, then grabbed her by the chin, gently turning her face towards him. "Look. Anna was the mistake today; I shouldn't have kissed her. Being with you was all I've ever wanted and the time I spent with you today meant alot. I wish I'd done it all differently though. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."  
  
She looked up at him. "Seth, you hid me in the pool house. You didn't want anyone to know about me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't -"  
  
Summer interrupted him. "No. I mean, now I know how you must have felt when I kissed you and then told you not to tell anyone. Like I was ashamed of you. I'm sorry." She shook her head slowly.  
  
"It's uh, it's all right, Summer." He certainly wasn't expecting an apology from her. "Look, I'm gonna go if you think you're all right now."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." She looked up quickly. "I mean no. Don't go."  
  
Seth wasn't sure what that meant, but he wasn't arguing. "Did you ever get to eat?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He got up and brought the box back into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table. "I wasn't sure if you ever got Thanksgiving dinner, so I brought it to you."  
  
"You did? You did that for me? But how, I thought yours burnt?"  
  
Seth laughed. "Oh yeah. Dinner was totaled. We had Chinese take out." He opened the box and pulled out plastic containers of food. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I bought a little of everything. Which way is the kitchen? I'll get you a plate."  
  
Summer started to get up, and Seth very firmly sat her back down. "No. I'll get it."  
  
She pointed and he left, quickly returning with plates and silverware. He reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a single rose. Turning red, he started to mumble. "I ruined your day and I wanted your dinner to be special, and flowers and girls, you know, they're supposed to go together. That's what I heard."  
  
"Ooooh, it's so pretty! Thank you, Seth. For dinner too. And for letting me unload." Summer was genuinely touched by how hard he was trying. Suddenly remembering her meltdown, she turned to him with concern. "Oh my God, did I hurt you?"  
  
Seth eyed her for a second. "Just a couple of broken ribs and assorted bruises. Collapsed lung. But I'll live. I'm Ram tough."  
  
"Whatever. I did not hurt you that bad."  
  
"Well hey, you seemed pretty worried. Does that mean you've forgiven me?" He looked over at her cautiously.  
  
"Well. Dinner and flowers go a long way, but I think you've still got some sucking up to do."  
  
"I am all about the sucking up, Summer."  
  
They finished eating, and then they both fell back against the cushions, full. Seth had his eyes closed and was considering the pros and cons of passing out on Summer's couch when he felt her take his hand and slide her fingers through his. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.  
  
"Tell me again why I should forgive you, Cohen?"  
  
He turned to her. "Because I'm really sorry. You're the only one I want to be with. You're the only one I l - care about. Do you remember how I was today with you in the pool house? Happy? Stupid grin on my face? Expressing delight and awe? Well, it wasn't like that, um, with anyone else."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you didn't tell blondie the same thing?"  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Call Ryan. He was there when I talked to her. It's the first number on speed dial. Go ahead. You want me to dial for you?"  
  
She looked at the phone, then up at him for a moment. She pushed the phone back into his hand. "Good answer, but it's not necessary. I figure I've treated you horribly for years, and you forgave me, so I guess I can let this go after all the effort you've gone to tonight."  
  
Seth let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I was sure I'd completely screwed everything up. Cause I'm the champion at that, you know." He pulled her close and hugged her.  
  
She hugged him back then shoved him down on the couch. "Get that shirt off, Cohen. I was denied my fun earlier and we've got a lot of lost time to make up for."  
  
"Summer, Summer, Summer. Have I told you how much I love that aggressive streak you've got going on? No? Well, let me -"  
  
She crawled on top of him, helping him with the buttons, and kissed him. "Shut up."  
  
"Shutting up. Quiet now. Non-talking, I am. Actually, you should probably kiss me again because I can't seem to stop."  
  
"How surprising," Summer deadpanned. She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back.  
  
He pulled away again a minute later.  
  
"So help me Seth, if you say anything about beans, it won't be pretty."  
  
"No, no, I just wanted to tell you how much I dig your pj's."  
  
Summer looked at him skeptically. "You were expecting Frederick's of Hollywood?"  
  
"You know, Summer, you probably won't believe this, but I once made a comparison chart program between that store and Victoria's Secret. As a matter of fact there are a few things I think would look -"  
  
"Seth, I believe it and shut the hell up." She rolled her eyes. "Only you. What do I have to do to get you to stop running your mouth? Throw you out?"  
  
"No. I'll be quiet. I'm just kinda nervous, but I can shut up. Yep. No problem at all."  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about, Seth." She kissed him gently and then slid lower, kissing all across his bare chest for a while, then moving lower on his ribs, down across his stomach and finally stopping right below his belly button. She lifted her lips from his body and looked up at him. "Got anything to say now?"  
  
Seth raised his head and shook it from side to side vigorously. The only noise he made was a strangled "uh-uh" from the back of his throat.  
  
"Now I know the secret to a silent Seth Cohen." Summer smiled wickedly.  
  
Seth was trying to convey telepathically to her that he'd never speak again ever in his life if she would just continue in the direction she was headed before with her lips. When she smiled that wicked smile at him and undid the button on his jeans, he was instantly thrilled and amazed at his new ability to communicate without speech. That would really be handy in the future. He felt his zipper being lowered, and right before his brain shorted out, he thought about how much he loved Thanksgiving.  
  
He had so many things to be thankful for. This was definitely his most favorite holiday ever.  
  
Fini~ 


End file.
